1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for pre-treating water prior to discharging it into a sewer system and more particularly to a system which removes organic and inorganic pollutants from a waste stream prior to discharging the treated water into a sewer system by a series of filtering systems.
2. Description of Related Art
It has long been recognized that there is a need to remove contaminants and pollutants from water used in such applications as mechanical or industrial processes, before returning the water to a sewer system. In many cases standards have been developed by government agencies such as the Environmental Protection Agency which set the types and amounts of materials which are allowed to be discharged. Many diverse filtering systems have therefore been created to treat waste water meet these standards. An example of such a system for removing oil, grease and fuel from water is disclosed in the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,329, issued Aug. 22, 1989. However, these individual filtering systems have not been effectively combined to use their respective filtering systems to treat a wide variety of contaminants and pollutants. In particular, these filtering systems have not been combined in a synergistic way to produce an extremely effective filtering system for filtering virtually any contaminant or pollutant likely to be encountered.